


Painted in Mint Ice Cream

by Delphinapterus



Category: Nancy Drew Mysteries
Genre: 1000-3000 words, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Summer, Yuletide, over 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphinapterus/pseuds/Delphinapterus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memory is a funny thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted in Mint Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: thisaestus in the Yuletide 2008 Challenge  
> Many thanks to Lassarina and Shay for the beta work. All mistakes are mine. Title is borrowed from "Bouncing off Clouds" by Tori Amos.

It's not something Nancy has ever seriously thought about since it happened but that day on the beach brings it all back. She and George are taking a much deserved break from college, away from jealous boyfriends and too many late nights curled up with textbooks. George's warm fingers slide across her thigh where the melting ice cream has dripped down. Nancy watches as George brings her dirty fingers to her mouth licks the ice cream off them and Nancy remembers that long ago summer.

Like most long ago memories the details are hazy but it's not so long ago as to be completely forgotten. They were alone, of that she's positive, but she can't quite remember how they ended up on their own. It's always been the three of them and she wonders why Bess wasn't there. Surely she would have been but Nancy's memories don't supply any images of laughing bright-eyed Bess to go along with grinning George. She wonders if maybe that was the time when Bess went down with her parents to see relatives, or was not allowed to go on one of their adventures. It seems plausible and if Nancy was more concerned she might actually try and figure out where Bess really was but her whereabouts doesn't seem all that important compared to the rest of the memory. When Nancy was younger she would have pursued it but she's learned to put aside the trivialities and concentrate on the critical.

She remembers her and George being sticky hot with summer heat while sprawled on the grass in the backyard, shaded by the old tree, listening to the noise of the street and George plucking a flower apart teasing Nancy over her latest time out with Ned. The flower petals dropping onto her stomach as George grins and Nancy flicks droplets of lemonade at her friend. She doesn't remember how it changed from playful teasing into George leaning into her and kissing her. George's mouth hot and sticky with sugar against her own and George's tongue sliding against her closed lips until she opened her mouth, let George in. George kissed with an open mouth as if she expected to be the one receiving instead of giving. It was an open mouthed wet kiss, sloppy, both of them trying to decide who was in control. Their kiss tasted of the lemonade, sweet and tart. George's hand started to slide up and cup Nancy's breast, tentatively at first, so very unlike Ned's deliberate groping. Nancy felt George's touch became firmer as she gained more confidence, playing with her nipples like a small child with a new toy, full of wonder and marvel. As they pulled away wide eyed and breathless, Nancy noticed George's mouth was shiny with spit that made it sparkled in the sun.

"Don't you ever wonder?" George had whispered.

Nancy had never thought about it but right then with George looking at her so carefully she had nodded. And George, brave, fearless George had taken her tentative nod and ran with it, leaned in and kissed her again. This kiss had been much better than the first, George taking control of it; it was soft and warm, not sloppy wet like their first one. Nancy liked this one much better. Even with memory's soft edges Nancy can remember her uncertainness and the knowledge that if she was not careful she'd lose George - lose their easiness with each other. So she'd kissed back. It had been strange at first to kiss a girl, to kiss George when she'd only ever kissed Ned before but slowly she'd forgotten the strangeness. She had savored the feel of George's soft skin against her face, the softness so different compared to the accustomed hint of roughness from Ned's stubble. George's lips were fuller than Ned's and her hands were smaller as she's tentatively slid her fingers along Nancy's side and then up to cup her breast. Nancy can remember the soft fullness of George's breast in her own hand and the way she'd felt George's nipple harden under her curious finger tips. The warmth of George's fingers sliding up her thigh, slipping under her skirt until George's palm was fitted over her sex. George shifting her fingers, rocking her palm upwards as Nancy pressed down. The cotton of her panties growing wet from their combined actions. George's fingers sliding higher until they reached the edge of her panties. Nancy still remembers the tremble of uncertain excitement that coursed through her as George finally slid her hand inside her panties and she felt George's fingers against her sex.

It never came to anything after that first time that had ended with her lying next to George looking up at the tree's leaves and feeling sweaty-sticky from more than just the summer heat. Bess had come back and they hadn't done it again. Nancy hadn't really thought about it again until George slid her fingers through the ice cream and licked them off. She knows better that to do anything impulsive, too many cases have taught her the value of patient and careful planning so when gentle swipe of George's tongue over her dirty fingers pulls those memories forward Nancy does nothing except eat her ice cream faster.

It's not until a week later that Nancy starts to think maybe there's more to it than just a memory because she can't stop thinking about it. It happens at the weirdest times like when she's reading or doing laundry something will happen to make her think about that day with George. It's after a particularly vivid recall of George's tongue licking over her nipple that Nancy decides she's obviously missing something since this has never happened with Ned.

She starts with a list. Lists always make sense and she's been making lists - even if she hardly ever writes them down - in her head since she started to stumble into mysteries. The list goes like this: 1. George is one of her best friends. 2. She and George have made out; Nancy stumbles on this one because she isn't sure if she could really call it sex and that isn't the sort of question she could just ask anyone so after some consideration she stays with made out. 3. She can't stop thinking about it. 4. She wants to do it again... maybe. 5. Aside from that time George has never shown any interest in girls as far as she knows.

Reviewing the list it seems obvious that her brain is still caught up in the fact she made out with a girl and not just any girl but George. Therefore, the logical part of her mind says, she needs to figure out if she is having a late panic attack over it or if she really does want to do it again. Depressing as point five is Nancy decides to ignore it until she's got her own position on the matter decided.

How one goes about deciding if they really do want to make out with their best friend isn't something that Nancy has much experience with because it's never come up. She isn't one of those girls with boy friends who end up making the transition to boyfriends and even worse she doesn't know anybody who has done that. The best friend point is a complication. There's plenty of time to figure things out and Nancy is still wondering if maybe it's just memory's pleasant haze influencing her.

The night Nancy makes the list Ned takes her out dancing and it's nice. It's always nice with Ned and Nancy doesn't think about George until she sees two girls hidden back in the alcove by the washroom. They're kissing slow and opened mouthed with hands sliding under shirts and hips pressed together. She doesn't realize she's stopped to watch them until the door swings open and the girls shift farther back into the alcove. She feels a blush heat her face and hurries back to Ned.

It's when she's kissing Ned and comparing his kiss to George's that Nancy realizes that maybe things are a little more serious than she'd originally thought. The next day she breaks up with Ned, much to the puzzlement of Bess and George, who can't quite figure out why Nancy and Ned are no longer NancyandNed. Nancy's explanation that things just didn't feel right between them anymore isn't the coolly reasoned argument her friends are used to but they let it slide.

Later Bess takes her for sticky fudge sundaes and tries to gently pull out exactly why Nancy broke up with Ned.

"I think Mandy, from our English class, has a girlfriend," Nancy finally says in an unsubtle attempt to force the conversation away from Ned.

Bess shrugs and licks some fudge off her spoon, "I know, George always said they were good for each other."

"George knows them?"

"Sure, I think she introduced them."

"Oh," Nancy feels oddly disappointed that she didn't know that but they've been so busy this last month that she shouldn't be surprised. It's not like she doesn't have other friends too.

Bess looks down at her bowl and carefully begins scraping up the last of the fudge. "You know if somebody liked a girl it would be alright?"

She looks up at the end and Nancy wonder if this is how people feel when she proves their guilt.

"I know," Nancy finally says and Bess drops the matter for rest of the afternoon.

George has taken to watching her and Nancy wonders if Bess said something. She doesn't think Bess would do that but then Bess is an irredeemable romantic who loves the idea of playing matchmaker. George watches Nancy over the rim of her cup while Bess tells them about joining the campus newspaper. A tiny blonde in a curve hugging green dress wanders past and Nancy watches as George's gaze follows her. She wonders why she never noticed George doing that before. George is still watching the blonde when Bess glances at her and then looks at Nancy as though she's trying to get her to realize something. It's the same look Bess always uses when trying to explain grammar to them. George turns back to them and asks with perfect nonchalance if Bess is planning to fill the vacant advice columnist spot at the paper. That night Nancy dreams of her mouth on George's breast and George's hand sliding into her panties.

In the end Nancy decides to go with bold. Bold has always served George well and Nancy is sure that George would appreciate her outright asking instead of trying to subtly get her answers. She finds George in the gym sliding through katas. Nancy watches George's body flexing and twisting as she moves through the positions. George catches sight of her and jogs over to the edge of the mat. Nancy can see a drop of sweat sliding down her chest to disappear under the blue fabric of her sports bra. She grins at Nancy.

"What's up Nanc?"

"You're my best friend you know?" Nancy asks.

George nods, bouncing a bit on the balls of her feet, "I know."

"You remember that summer when we were together?"

George stills but nods. Nancy is thankful that she doesn't have to articulate it more because she can already feel the beginnings of a blush heating her cheeks. It's never this difficult to explain somebody's guilt.

"I think about it and I was thinking, if you're... um interested maybe we could go to dinner?"

George doesn't say anything and Nancy silently wishes she'd gone with her first instinct and just asked George out point blank. Nancy has the horrible feeling that not only was this idea the worst idea ever but she's gone and ruined her entire friendship with her oldest friend just because of a stupid crush.

Finally George says, "Hypers! Are you asking me out, Nancy Drew?"

"Yes?"

George runs a hand through her disheveled hair and grins.


End file.
